Memories of rain
by xoxo hachiko
Summary: its after the 4th disk and Kyo and Tohru's feeling for each other have definatly changed...but just when everything is going well, Akito decided to step back into their life...
1. Thinking about you

Memories of rain 

Chapter 1: Thoughts of each other

Kyo wakes up in the morning. He got dressed and walked down the stairs and sat the table waiting for food to be ready.

Tohru walks out of the kitchen, bringing a platter of food with her.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" She says particularly to Kyo, but as though she said it to everyone in the house.

"Good morning Tohru." Kyo said taking his chopsticks and picking up some cod.

"And a good morning to you, Kyo" She said in her normally happy voice.

Kyo just looked at her and yawned, but Tohru on the other hand put the rest of the food down and sat right next to him.

' _A lot of stuff has changed'_ She thought to herself. ' _I don't know what I feel about Kyo anymore. What he said... What he did...I don't think he's just my friend anymore._'

Kyo looked at her strange, as she was, yet again, spacing out.

"Yo, you should eat before we go to school."

She snapped out of it and stared at him for a minute.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Dammit! Pay attention Tohru! I said eat before we go to school!" He said with a small hint of annoyance in his voice. He didn't try to yell anymore. Not around Tohru at least. There was something different about her he just couldn't figure out. At first he thought he loved her.

' _Come on!' _He thought to himself. '_Its Tohru. I can't love her! She just a girl who happens to be my friend and lives with us and.........and...' _He stole a glance at her, spacing out again. '_And this...is soooo stupid! How can I think I love Tohru? Besides... She wouldn't love me back.' _He sighed,still eating cod.

"Kyo, is something wrong? You sighed." Tohru asked, tilting her head slightly in concern.

"No Tohru, I'm fine, thank you."

"Well then, if you're sure Kyo."

Kyo got up and walked out of the room. He couldn't talk to her after he thought about her in that way.

' _I must've mad him angry again. Darn it! Why do I always do and say stupid thing to him to make him feel uncomfortable?'_ Tohru thought, still staring at the door Kyo left from.

' _She must feel like crap after I just got up and left like that. She must be feeling like that. But she knows she can tell me anything...or at least she should know...' _He peeked in and saw her staring at the door he was looking through.

"Um...Tohru?" Thinking she was staring at him, he wanted to know what was wrong. Did he upset her? Did he make her sad? Angry?

"Yes Kyo?" She said, snapping out of it.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

She stared at him for a moment.

"But why Kyo? Why are you sorry?"

"I...I thought you were angry or sad because of how I acted a few minutes ago am all." He said, blushing. Now he felt stupid, saying something he didn't need to was embarrassing him.

"Kyo, I wasn't mad or sad because of that. I was... just thinking about something. That's all." She said, looking down at her thighs and straightening her skirt.

"Okay. Hey Tohru?" He asked, yet again blushing.

"Yes Kyo? What is it?" She said, turning around to see him while she talks to him.

"If you ever need to talk to some one, you can tell me anything, well...almost anything, okay Tohru?" He asked her, his head still down.

She smiled at him.

"Okay Kyo. Thank you."

Kyo knew now...He loved her. He was jealous when any other man was near her, even his own cousin! Yuki made him jealous...the day they all walked home, holding her hand...it made him so mad. He wanted to get to know her too. Everything...well, everything except her 'womanly concerns' and such stuff.

"Kyo? Are you okay?" She was looking at him, concerned. He was the one spacing out now and they had to get ready to go to school. Yuki was already at school because of a student council meeting. This would be Kyo's chance...Kyo's chance to tell her...how he felt about her and how his future would go...with or without her.

Tohru grabbed her backpack and started to walk to school.

"Um...Kyo? Are you ready to leave?" She looked over the corner at him. He didn't hear her, he was to busy thinking about how he'd tell her. He was slouched against the wall and sitting on the ground. Tohru ran over to him, panicking.

"Kyo! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you sick?" She was panicking over him. Didn't that mean she at least cared for him?

Kyo smiled and got up.

"I'm okay on, lets go to school." He said picking up both of their backpacks and walking out the door leaving and confused Tohru behind until she ran up after him to catch up.

So, my Fruits Basket fanfic...did anyone like it? Please no flames, okay everyone? So, anyways, like always, it's my famous FOR GOOD REVEIWERS!


	2. Feelings revealed?

Tanpopo Yamazaki

11 – 13 – 04

Chapter 2 – Feelings revealed???

Author's note - Hey there everyone! This is the second chappie of my story, 'Memories of rain!' and I'm really working hard on it! Heh, real quick, I'm gonna tell you the adventure I had while can collecting for my class pizza party (Which class could collect the most cans) and me and Whitney went up to this one woman's house and said " Hi…would you like to donate a can or two to a can food drive?" and she was like " Um………………………………no." It was so funny (Or at least to me!) that I started to crack up laughing at this lady's face and then I walked away. LOL! Well, I think we should really get on to the chappie now, don't you? So, here it is!

Tohru walked next to Kyo. Something was weighing him down…she could feel it. She stared at him for a long time while they walked down the path to their school, Kaibara High. He looked over at her and it made her blush and turn her head the other way. He smiled and also looked away. Was she staring at him for a reason, or for the hell of it?

" Yes Tohru? Did you want something?" He said, staring straight ahead of them and still walking, but a little slower.

Tohru bent her head down and blushed a bit deeper.

" Um…no…I was just lost in a thought is all." She said, tilting her head up a little and staring off into the pathway ahead of them too. " I'm sorry if it bothered you Kyo."

He looked back over at her.

" What were you thinking about that made you look over at me?" He asked suspiciously but then noticing her embarrassed look, he just sighed and said, " Did you already forget what I told you?" He asked.

She looked up and stared at him for a moment.

" Um…was it something from this morning?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of him.

He sighed again.

" Remember, you can tell me anything, so go on…tell me…unless you don't think you can for some reason, or its really personal…" He said, looking down slightly now. The truth was – he didn't want her to keep anything from him anymore. He was staring at the ground for a few moments before he heard her speak again.

" Uh…Kyo?" She asked, blushing. She had hoped no one was able to hear them, even though she was pretty sure they were alone.

He turned over to her to see her bright pink cheeks and sapphire blue eyes staring up at him.

" Yes Tohru? What is it?" He asked her in return.

" Well, I just wanted to know…is there anything wrong? I mean…this morning…you sort of stormed out of the room and I didn't know what to do…and I'm very sorry, Kyo." She said, her bright pink cheeks even brighter than they were before.

" There's nothing, Tohru…nothing at all. I was just a little…well…cranky I guess." He didn't want to say that to be honest, but if it made Tohru feel better, then what the heck.

" But Kyo…" She retorted. There had to be something wrong, I mean…he wouldn't just act like that and then say sorry, even if he was cranky.

Kyo stared back at the ground. He could he possibly say it? I mean, it was the girl next to him, of all the girls in the world! He looked over at her, her sapphire blue eyes burning into his until he gulped and started to walk a little faster.

" Kyo, wait!" She yelled, running over and latching onto his arm. He looked over at her. Did she know what she was doing?

" P…Please tell me…" She whispered to him.

He stared at her for a moment more before shaking his head no and trying to escape her grasp.

" Please Kyo? I really want to know! I won't care if its really bad, I won't! So please, just tell me…" She still wouldn't let go of his arm. At the moment, it felt so nice, so warm. She felt that she could get to know him so well by his answer and it was really bothering her. She wanted to know, no matter what it was.

" Well, to be perfectly honest with you Tohru…I don't think I could. I'm sorry, I really am…" He said, turning around and starting to walk away, even if she was pulling him back a little.

" Kyo! Just say it! I promise I won't laugh, or be angry! I cross my heart and hope to die!" She said with her usual reassuring smile on her face.

Sweet Tohru…how could she be so perfect? There wasn't a single flaw about her. She was the perfect person. She was so innocent right down to the marrow in her bones.

There was something telling her that she was just scaring him even more than she was helping him. Damn that curse! If there weren't one, she would have shown him already that she didn't care.

Kyo sighed and started to talk.

" Well…um…Tohru…you probably won't care…ur…but there is a…possibility that you will…but I think…that I love you…" THERE! HE HAD FINALLY SAID IT! It was defiantly a relief that was for sure. He turned his stare over to her.

Tohru felt like she was about to cry. She could have too if she wanted to.

" Oh Kyo! I love you too!" She let go of his arm and hugged him really tight, which turned him into a little orange cat.

Kyo sighed. Yes, he was happy that she had loved him too, but she had just, yet again, turned him into his cursed form.

" Ah! I'm so sorry, Kyo! Ah, I'm so stupid! I would end up hating me if I kept turning me into a cat…so I don't see what you see in me…" She said, kneeling on the ground next to him.

" Its okay, Tohru…I guess I'll just have to get used to it…" He said, letting himself being held by her. '_Because I really think I can…'_

_WA! And there's my chappie!_ So what did ya all think? Please no flames! Pwease! I hope you like my next chappie too! Next chappie! – Chapter 3 – School time and Yuki's reaction. Ooh. He's not going to be happie-wappie bout this, nuh-uh! See ya soon! C.F.G.R! (Cookies for good reviewers )


	3. School time and Yuki's reaction

Tanpopo Yamazaki

11 – 20 - 04

Story- Memories of rain 

Chapter 3- School time and Yuki's reaction

Kyo and Tohru got to their school and finally got to class just as the bell rang. Kyo was sitting at his desk, staring out the window, and he was smiling too. Arisa Uotani, who had been watching him for a few minutes now, got up and started to walk over to Tohru, who was his new secret girlfriend.

" Uh…Tohru? Do you know whats up with Orange top? He seems…like…uh…did I miss something?" She asked her suspiciously.

Tohru blushed deeply and stared down at the ground, thinking for a moment.

" Kinda…not really…no…uh…" She glanced quickly to Kyo, who wasn't effected at all. He was just staring out the window at pretty much nothing.

Uo stared at her suspiciously before turning around.

" Okay Tohru, just tell me if there's any problems."

" No, Arisa. I can sense something is different…Kyo? What is it?" She had her electric purple aura swirling around her, trapping Kyo in a corner. Yea, I think Kyo is out of daydream mode now…

" Uh…uh…help…me…" He squeaked out. Hana knew what it was; she just wanted to hear them say it.

" Well, um…" Tohru began. She didn't know what exactly to say! What if Hana zapped him, or Uo wanted to fight? " Promise you won't be mad?"

This kinda worried her friend, Uo.

" What is it and I'll tell ya!" She yelled.

" Well, me and Kyo…" she began, unable to finish her sentence so she bent her head down.

" …We're a couple now…" Finished Kyo. Tohru didn't expect him to say it to be honest. It didn't seem…well…his style…AT ALL! She looked over at him, then to Hana, who was unaffected, then to Uo, who was in shock.

" A-a-a-a-a co-co-couple? Since when?" Uo bellowed at her friend and her new boyfriend.

" This morning." Tohru squeaked softly. She knew Uo was happy for them, but she just shows it weird. That's what Uo's personality was like.

Uo sighed and sat down. She knew she had to be happy for them, Tohru was her first friend and she was just a little bit overprotective. Okay, _BIG LIE._ She was very overprotective. But she was happy nonetheless.

Yuki walked into the room soon after that thought. He looked around at everyone. Almost all of it looked normal. BUT WAIT! Was that Kyo smiling while talking to Uo and Tohru? What the hell was this all about? Was he bragging again? He'd show him to brag to Tohru! He started to walk over to them, expecting Kyo wanting to fight him.

Kyo looked up, still smiling when he saw Yuki.

" What do you want, pretty boy?" Kyo said, his smile slowly turned into a frown.

" What are you talking about, stupid?" Yuki said, standing over him.

" Don't call me stupid! I told you that before!" Kyo hissed at Yuki.

" Yeah, and I told you not to act stupid, stupid!" Yuki retorted.

" That's it! We're taking this outside!" Kyo yelled, starting to walk out of the classroom. After a moment he opened the door and looked back in, seeing Yuki just standing there.

" Hey! You're supposed to be outside with me, damn rat!" He yelled while running back in and up to Yuki.

" I don't feel like it. Besides, class is starting so tell me what the hell you were talking about, cat." Yuki said, fixing his tie. It was crooked, as usual.

" You really wanna know, Prince?" Uo said to him. She didn't know it was a secret.

" Yes, I do."

" Well, Tohru and-" She was cut off by Kyo and Tohru shushing her.

" Its not important Yuki!" Tohru said quickly, still blushing deeply. She wasn't embarrassed about it or anything; she just didn't want to hurt him by this. She knew she couldn't keep it from him forever and that she would eventually he would know whether it was on purpose, or an accident.

Yuki stared at her suspiciously, knowing she was lying to him, but it had to be bad if she wouldn't tell him.

" Tohru, please tell me, I want to know. It doesn't matter what it is." Okay, that was a lie. He defiantly cared what it was, but he wanted to know. He had an idea of what it was now. There was something going on between Kyo and her, and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

Tohru looked over at Kyo. When he looked back, he gave her a mixed look that said '_ Tell him, but don't tell him._' Okay, now Tohru was really confused now. She didn't want to say it, knowing it would hurt him no matter what he said to ease her mind. She really wanted Kyo to say it, but then would Yuki think of her as weak? Or a traitor? Oh! She didn't know what to do anymore!

" Well, me and Kyo are going out and before you say anything, I want to say that I am sorry. Im sorry if its hurting your feelings, okay." She was looking down at her feet and then she went to face him. When she faced him, there was an unexpected look on his face. He was smiling, so was he happy?

" Tohru, im glad that you've found someone that you can be truly happy with and that you can confide and share your feelings with. And Kyo, you better take good care of her. If I find out that you were mistreating her, I will not hold back." He said, leaving Tohru confused. '_Mistreating?' _she thought, trying to think of the definition. She knew Kyo wouldn't do that at all! Everyone knew he wouldn't.

**Later**

Kyo, Tohru and Yuki all walked home later that afternoon. Kyo and Tohru were behind a little, holding hands. Yuki knew of course, but he couldn't help but feel over protective a little bit of her. She was the only one who wasn't family who knew of the curse and didn't reject him after all. So why didn't it bother him that they were in love and she didn't love him? Or that she picked that stupid cat over him? He sighed and thought for a moment. '_ I guess that's how life works.'_

So, that's chappie 3,su. The next chapter would be-Yuki's heart and Ayame's visit. – Wait! I thought that things were finally going good! So why are Yuki and Kyo fighting again? Well, hope you all enjoy, su! C.F.G.R. (Cookies for good reviewers)


	4. Yuki's heart and Ayame's visit

Tanpopo Yamazaki

11-25-04

Chapter 4- Yuki's heart and Ayame's visit 

Author's note- Today, I was role-playing with Maria (This story _is_ the role play, but in story format.) And we're already eight years ahead of now. Lol. I must type too slowly. I hope you enjoy! P.S.- Happy thanksgiving!

" So Tohru, what are we going to have for supper tonight?" Kyo asked her while holding her hand.

" Well, I was going to make a few riceballs and there was going to be some leek stew…lets see, what else could I make? …Maybe some Miso soup and croquets?" She said smiling at him. Kyo was so happy whenever she had smiled at him. It made his heart skip a beat every time, or at least he thought it did. He wanted to tell the world how much he loved her, but knew it would only end up in a bad problem, so he kept quiet.

" It sounds really good. Everything does, especially because you made it…" Aww, Damn it! He was defiantly sounding weird again, but it only made her smile.

" Thank you so much, Kyo!" She said.

" How…corny." Yuki mumbled. He wasn't in the best of moods today…was it because of Tohru and Kyo? Tohru watched him carefully until Kyo made a comment.

" WHAT WAS THAT, DAMN RAT???" He bellowed at him, making him turn around. Tohru had never seen him so angry. She could have sworn on her life that there was fire in his eyes.

" Stupid cat, I said ' that was corny'!" He yelled back. Usually, his voice was quiet and calm, but today, or at least right now, it was loud. Was there really something on his mind? And what exactly was it?

" Oh that's it, rat! Bring it on!" Kyo yelled, putting his fists up.

" I'd be glad to." He said to him, running at him and punching him in the cheek.

Tohru watched them for a moment, horrified. She didn't want them to fight anymore, she really didn't! She wished that they could at least get along for now on, but she knew that would be quite hopeless, after all, they were the cat and the rat.

" Please, Kyo, Yuki, don't fight!" She said, but all she could manage was a small squeak.

Yuki stopped and looked at her, realizing what he was doing when he was kicked in the stomach, then the shoulder and sent flying into a nearby tree.

" Wow…I actually hit him…" Kyo said in amazement. Kyo had never hit him before, let alone kicked him. Yuki got up holding his shoulder and glaring at Kyo, and then he turned around and stated to walk home.

" Come on, lets go back home…Shigure will start to wonder were we are…" He trailed off in his normal, calm voice. Tohru stared at the ground, not knowing what to say, so she, yet again, stayed silent until they got home.

Once home, the three teens split up for a while. Yuki went up to his room, Kyo went up to the roof, and Tohru started on dinner.

At dinner, Tohru and Kyo sat right next to each other, which gave Shigure a small hint of what was going on. Both Tohru and Kyo were silent throughout dinner.

Later on, Kyo sat back up on the roof. He thought for a long time about Tohru and what would happen between them in the future. Would they stay together for the rest of their life? For some reason, the thought really scared him. He loved her, he really did, but he wasn't ready to settle down for the rest of his life.

Meanwhile, Tohru sat right below him in her room thinking about the same thing. What if there were a small problem between them and it turned major? There were so many possible problems that could happen now. The first and biggest problem was the curse. They wouldn't be able to have any children. (No, let me rephrase that, they would be able to have children, but with some extreme discomfort and it would be quite hard.) Its something Tohru had always wanted…a family, if not big, then at least one child. It didn't even have to be hers, but did Kyo also want children? She had wondered about this a lot. She wanted to stay with him, she really did. But the thought also frightened her.

Tohru got up and walked outside. She wanted to find Kyo…She needed to talk to him. Maybe he felt the same. She sat down for a moment; thinking about what she would say when Ayame popped up behind her.

" Tohruuuuuuuuu! Its so good to see youuuuu!" He yelled in her ear, making her fall over off the bench she was sitting on. He noticed how silent she still was and said, " What is it? I just said 'hi' to you. Aren't you happy to see me? That's it I bet, isn't it! Ahahahahahaha!"

" Um…yea…that's it." She said, suddenly smiling. Just then, Shigure appeared at the closest doorway.

" Ayaa, come back inside." He scolded.

" But! But! But Shigure, my love, why?"

"Just give Tohru her alone time, she never gets any time to rest!" He yet again scolded.

" Fine, fine!" He said while waving bye to Tohru and prancing inside to the main room.

Tohru looked around and saw Kyo up on the roof, staring up at the stars. She started to climb the ladder.

Kyo heard a strange noise coming from the side of the house. He got up and started to walk over to the ladder when Tohru's head popped up and scared him.

" Wha-Wha-What are y-y-you doing here?" He stuttered. She scared him so much; he was expecting Ayame or someone else and was getting ready to push them off the ladder.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you wanted to be alone…" She said, turning around. She was about to start to walk towards the ladder to leave, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

Kyo stared at her as she stared at him. He couldn't contain himself. He bent down slightly and kissed her on the lips.

Tohru's eyes widened as he kissed her. It was her first kiss from a guy that she had ever had.

" K…Kyo…" She whispered and kissed him back. " I love you…"

WA! And that's a chappie right there! So, C.F.G.R. and the next chapter – Chapter 5 –Our future and Akito's decision! See ya then!


	5. Our future and Akito's decision!

Tanpopo Yamazaki

12- 1- 04

Chapter 5 of Memories of rain – Our future and Akito's decision!

Author's note - This chappie could get sad to those of you who love KyoXTohru pairings and wanted to fore warn you all. If you don't wanna read it, you don't have to, but you'll be lost in the future chappies! So please, don't hate me if you don't like this chappie! Enjoy!

" K…Kyo…" She whispered and kissed him back. " I love you…"

Kyo looked at her, staring into those great big sapphire blue eyes.

" And I love you…" He trailed off. This wasn't exactly what he was going to say to her. He kept thinking for a minute. _' I guess I could get quite used to being with her. She's so polite, quite, calm… And she loves me as much as I love her…'_

" Um…Tohru? I really wanted to say something…I originally wanted to tell you…that I wasn't sure about settling down for the rest of my life and before you say anything, I just wanted to tell you that I think I've changed my mind…I love you so much." He wanted to hole her, just enough to show her now, but he didn't. He knew what would happen and so did she.

" That's exactly what I was just thinking and what I was going to tell you when I got up on the roof! I could really get used to it, too." She said, smiling at him.

Kyo smiled back at her.

" Well, maybe we should go back inside…It's starting to get late…" Kyo said. He started to walk towards the ladder.

Tohru followed him down the ladder and into the house where they saw Shigure waiting for them.

" Tohru? Akito wants to see you tomorrow…alone." He said, noticing Kyo there.

" What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

" I…I don't know…" Shigure told her.

Just then, Kyo broke in their conversation.

" NO! I won't let her go! Not with out me!" He yelled.

" But Kyo, Akito said alone…but I suppose you could escort her." He said to him to try to calm him down.

Kyo looked over at her. He didn't want her to go. What if something happened? He thought for a moment. If he couldn't stop them from meeting, he'd just have to make sure she'd be safe…

" That's what I'll do then…but I want to sit right outside the door and be able to hear everything!" Kyo said, looking away from him. He got up and started to walk up the stairs when he felt a tug on his sleeve. It was Tohru.

" Um…Kyo? Thank you…I really appreciate it." She said, looking down at the floor. She was scared. She didn't want to go either. What if she did something wrong and they were going to erase her memories?

Kyo stared at her for a few moments before putting a hand on her cheek and kissing her.

" Don't worry about it…you'll be okay. I'll be there for you if they try anything." He said to her, smiling slightly.

She smiled back at him.

" Well, goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." She said.

" Goodnight Tohru…" he said, walking into his room.

That morning, Tohru woke up early. She looked out the window next to her bed…it was raining…not a good omen. She got ready in an hour and met up with Kyo downstairs. Unlike Tohru, he was dressed in his normal clothes while Tohru wore a black, long sleeve velvet dress that went down to her mid-thighs and her hair was in a bun. They started to walk to the main house where they were going to meet Akito. As they were walking closer and closer, Kyo got slower and slower. He wanted to wait. He didn't want this moment to happen. He knew what would happen. Akito would somehow find out about the two and not allow it. Hatori would have been right…

Tohru noticed how slow Kyo got. She also began to slow down till she finally stopped. She knew what he was thinking and she wouldn't let that happen to them. They stared at each other for a minute before Tohru smiled and grabbed his hand and started to walk down the path again. She looked back at Kyo, who was also smiling slightly. He couldn't ever resist her smile and always found himself smiling back at her. They finally arrived at the front gates of the Main House where they were greeted by one of Akito's attendees. Tohru gave a quick kiss in the cheek to Kyo right before she walked into the room.

" Thank you for walking me here, Kyo. I promise everything will be okay." She said to him.

" I trust you." He said back.

Tohru walked into the room and saw Hatori and Akito. But why was Hatori in here? She had hoped it wasn't about her memories! She sat down in front of them and waited until she heard Akito's cold voice.

" Hello miss Honda…" He said, getting up and looking at her.

" Good morning Akito…Hatori…" She said, staring down at her legs that were folded together. Why was he here? She didn't want her memories erased! She loved Kyo and wanted to stay with him!

Akito smiled wickedly at her. He hated the thought of Kyo being happy in that house and finding somebody that he loved had loved him back now.

" I want you to leave Shigure's house. You won't be able to stay in there anymore and your memories of the Sohma family will be erased for good." He said, jumping straight to the point.

It was Tohru's worst nightmare come true. She didn't want to leave, not now of all times! She finally found Kyo's love and her love for him was so strong!

Kyo sat outside the door, listening to every word of what they were saying in the other room. Was Hatori really going to erase her memories on Akito's command???

Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, and the next chappie will be the result of the day for the couple! What will happen??? Next chappie! Chapter 6 – Lost memories! See ya soon!


	6. Lost memories!

Tanpopo Yamazaki

12 - 2 - 04

Chapter 6 – Lost Memories!

Author's note - Okie doke! I'm already on chappie 6! Yay! I didn't think the story would go as long as what it is! This was originally going to be the 4th chappie, but I added so much more detail than what I've had originally! Sorry it takes me so long to update! Love to you all!

Kyo sat outside the door, listening to every word of what they were saying in the other room. Was Hatori really going to erase her memories on Akito's command???

" No! Y…you can't do that!" She half cried and half yelled at him.

" Do you love him?" He asked her.

" I…I beg your pardon?" She said uncertainly. What exactly was he asking her??

" I asked you if you loved Kyo." He said, his voice monotone.

He had to be stupid! Of course she loved him! Why wouldn't she?

" Of course I do! With everything in my body! I can't just stop loving him either!" She said. She was unaware of the tears flowing down her cheeks, and it was a great sin of vulnerability to Akito.

" Doesn't it make you angry?" He asked, smiling wickedly at her again.

" Does what make me angry?" She asked him. She was getting so damn tired of his questions. Was he trying to toy with her?

" That you can't hug him, or be held by him. That's what I mean. It makes you angry doesn't it? I can see it. Its in your eyes." He laughed as he talked slowly to her.

" You liar! It doesn't! It doesn't at all!" She yelled, getting up.

" But you didn't answer my original question. Does it make you angry?" He said with his evil little grin.

The truth was- it did. She wanted to hug him, to be held by him. She couldn't say that though, it was probably what he saw vulnerable in her.

Kyo sat outside the door, listening in shock. He didn't need her answer. He knew what she would say already. He tried to put himself in her position. What if he had loved someone for a long time now, and she finally liked you and you weren't able to hug her because she would turn into a strange animal? He sighed slightly and got up.

Tohru was now aware that she was crying. It wasn't only that she was sad about it; it was also that Kyo could hear it and he knew exactly how she felt now. She had loved him; there was no doubt about it. But there were things she couldn't tell him because she was afraid it would risk their relationship.

" Hatori…You know exactly what to do, right?" Akito turned to him and said.

Hatori nodded.

" I'm sorry Tohru…" He told her. " I really am…"

Just then, the door opened and Kyo stood in the doorway.

" No…I won't let you take her away from me." He said straight off. He looked over at her and smiled.

" Oh Kyo…I'm so sorry…I should have told you…" She said as she cried into the palms of her hands. She really was sorry. She didn't want him to be mad.

He walked over to her and bent down next to her. The one thing he wanted to do the most right now was to hug her, to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was okay, that everything was going to be okay.

" No don't be sorry…it's my fault for having this curse…" He said.

" Kyo, it's not your fault for having this curse…" She said, looking up.

Akito walked up behind them.

" Aww…what a touching scene. But I think it's time you to broke it up!" He yelled, grabbing Tohru by the arm and dragging her over to Hatori.

Kyo jumped up, but Akito got in his way. There was no way this boy would interfere with his plans of erasing Tohru's memory!

Hatori put a hand over her eyes and sadly said to her-

" You will forget ever meeting the Sohmas and ever falling in love with Kyo…" He was about to use his power when Tohru somehow wriggled free of his grip and cried out to Kyo.

" Kyo!" She yelled over to him. " I…I Love you!" She turned over to Hatori.

" Stop it! Let go of me! Please, I need Kyo!" She yelled at him, squirming as much as she could.

" Tohru! I love you too! I don't want to lose you!" He yelled over to her, trying to get loose of Akito's grip on his arm.

" Shigure has packed your things for you, Miss Honda. You will be leaving right after this." Akito said, still holding onto Kyo's arm.

Hatori put his hand back over her eyes.

" You will forget ever meeting the Sohma family and falling in love with Kyo…" Hatori said slowly. Suddenly a burst of light came from his hands and Tohru fell to the ground lightly with a 'plop' sound. Kyo stared at Hatori in disbelief before turning his glare over to Akito and storming out of the room. He couldn't believe it…it was all over…everything.

Kyo walked back to Shigure's alone after Tohru went home to her grandpa's house. He walked in the door and saw Yuki and Shigure sitting at the table. They all exchanged stares and glares before Kyo walked back outside to go sit on the roof.

Yuki looked over at Shigure.

" And his problem would be?" He asked him quietly.

" He lost Tohru…" Shigure answered, ending it with a sigh.

" What do you mean by 'lost'?" He asked worriedly.

" Her memories of him and us…were erased…He hasn't said a single word since it happened…" Shigure answered again.

**WA! How could I let that happen? (Well, in the role-play I'm not Akito, Hatori, or Kyo, so it pretty much wasn't my decision.) I had a hard time writing this, wondering if I was going to go through and make her lose them, or find a way to slip out. Well, anyways- next chappie- Chapter 7- Dreaming of you! See ya soon!**


	7. Dreaming of you

Tanpopo Yamazaki

12- 4 -04

Chapter 7 – Dreaming of you… 

Author's note - Just to tell all you perverts out there, this chappie is in Tohru's point of view! Grrrr, I don't write about Kyo's little fantasies about that kind of stuff! You don't know how many e-mails I got asking me if it was Kyo's dream! But I might put a Kyo dream in here. By the way! Heres a blonde joke for ya all! My friend Ashley, Kagome810, told me this –

Blonde calls her husband at work and says-

"Honey, I can't find out this puzzle! Can you come home and help me?"

" Well, what does it look like?"

" It's a big chicken"

So he finally gets home and walks in the door

" Honey, you can put the cornflakes back into the box now."

Tee hee hee!

Tohru got to her grandpa's house right before sunset. It was a long walk from this…this place called Sohma house…she couldn't remember what she was there for, but she did remember an orange-haired boy staring at her as she left. How creepy! But he was quite the cutie! What was his name and why was he staring at her? Why did he look sad? Did she remind him of someone he knew before? She walked upstairs to get ready for dinner. She had all of her stuff in bags upstairs, so she couldn't have been here long. In fact, she didn't remember being here at all. There was something about this place that she had felt that she didn't belong there, that she belonged somewhere else…Somewhere that gave her a small feeling of the boy who was watching her, but that was impossible, she had never met him before!

Later on that night, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. All day, all she thought about was the boy she had seen with the red hair. Who was he??? It was really starting to bother her!

She fell into an uneasy sleep that night. She had dreamed of that boy. He was looking at her for a moment and she was staring back at him. Suddenly, he turned and stared to walk away.

"Wait!" She called out to him. " Please come back! Who are you?" She kept on running after him until he turned around and looked at her again.

" I'm Kyo Sohma…" He said quietly. He was about to turn back around until she asked more questions.

" Why are you everywhere I go?" She yelled. It was seriously annoying her. Even though she thought she had never met him, she couldn't help but feel close to him. She wanted to be near him, she really did. She thought for a moment before asking more questions.

" Why do I not remember you? Why do I not remember being here before? And why do I feel like this? Especially that I don't know you so I really shouldn't!" She said. She was unaware of the tears coming from her eyes until she could feel them on her cheeks.

Kyo walked over to her and wiped a tear from her cheek. He couldn't hold it much longer. He put his arms around her and hugged her. That was the best thing he could do now and at least he didn't have to turn into a cat in the dream. He was free to do whatever.

Tohru stood there, being held by the stranger. She had to admit, it felt pretty nice. She didn't want him to let go and blushed when he smiled at her.

" Tohru…I love you." He said. He turned and started to walk away.

" No! Please! I don't want you to leave! I think I love you too!" She yelled out to him, running as fast as she could, trying to catch up. But the strange thing was, no matter how fast she ran, she got farther and farther away from him.

Tohru woke up at 3:24 in the morning, panting. Was he really in love with her? And if they didn't know each other, then how could he be in love with her?

Kyo's dream

He was basically having the same dream as Tohru. She stood there, with a hurt expression after saying good-bye to him for some reason and took off running. Kyo ran after her and finally caught up with her. For some strange reason, she was crying. He sighed and pulled her against his chest, uttering the words ' I love you, Tohru'. But for some reason it only made her cry even louder.

" Hey now, what's wrong?" He asked.

" There's nothing wrong, it's nothing." She said quietly, wiping tears from her eyes. He hated to see her cry. It was one of the things that broke his heart the most.

" I can tell there is something wrong, so please tell me…" he said to her.

" I…I can't be with you…" She said into his chest, leaving Kyo shocked.

" W-why not, Tohru?' He asked her. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare!

As soon as he finished his sentence, Akito appeared out of the shadows and started to walk towards them.

" You see, Miss Honda is coming with me. She doesn't want to be here with _you _anymore, Kyo." He said coldly.

Kyo looked down at the top of Tohru's head.

" Is that true Tohru? Do you really not want to be with me anymore?" He asked, forcing a comforting smile on his face. He wasn't going to make her stay. As much as he loved her, he wasn't going to force her to do anything now.

Tohru looked up with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

" It's not that I don't want to stay…It's that I can't. I can't stay here Kyo…All I'm going to do is cause trouble for you." She said, burying her face back into his chest.

" That's not true, Tohru…" He said, trying to cheer her up.

She nodded and let go.

" Yes, it is true, Kyo…" She said, turning and walking away with Akito, leaving Kyo just standing there.

Kyo woke up. It was about 3:15 in the morning. He couldn't help himself, he had to see her. He ran down the path and within 10 minutes he reached her house. He thought for a minute before seeing Tohru sitting in her windowsill.

Tohru got up from her bed and sat in her windowsill. The moon was big and bright, so was the stars…the stars…they reminded her of that boy…and speaking of that boy…he was outside in her front yard! She stared out there for a moment until getting up and running downstairs. What was he doing here? She walked out there and saw him smiling at her.

" K…Kyo?" She asked. Was that really his name?

Kyo nodded and walked towards her.

" Tohru, I'm sorry, I had to see you…I…I still love you…" He said, bending down and kissing her.

Tohru stood there as he kissed her and when he pulled away slowly, she leaned up and kissed him.

" I…I love you too, Kyo." She said, smiling. She could get used to loving him now.

WA! THIS IS THE MOST CHAPPIES I HAVE EVER WRITTEN AND IT MAKES ME SO HAPPIE-WAPPIE, SU! Well, anyways, I wasn't sure whether to make Tohru and Kyo back together or not, but I ended up doing it. I also ended up putting a Kyo dream in it because I didn't have enough to write. Lol! Well, the next chappie! – Chapter 8 – Going back home! See ya soon!


	8. Going back home

Tanpopo Yamazaki

12- 10 -04

Chapter 8 – Going back home!

Author's note - Merry Christmas everyone! If you all e-mail me, I'll send you a Christmas present! I wanted to say that before Christmas actually has passed like what happened with Thanksgiving. I've been quite lazy lately. BTW – I figured out an ending for this story, but it won't be on for a while. Plus, good news to those of you who like my story – there will be a #2 after it ends. The ending is kinda sad, not to spoil it or anything, but it's not a happy ending.

Sigh

" I…I love you too, Kyo." She said, smiling. She could get used to loving him now.

Kyo stared into her sapphire blue eyes before speaking.

" Y-you do?" He asked. How could she when she didn't remember him? It was one of the strangest things. " How can you possibly love me? You don't know me…" He added. It was quite true, or at least to his understanding. He didn't think she could love him now.

She stared at him for a moment before smiling and giggling at him a little.

" I just have this really funny feeling that I belong to you. I don't know exactly what to say, Kyo. I guess it's just something inside of me saying ' Come on Tohru, go for it! He'll want you too!' But that sounds a little strange, don't it?" She turned to him, still smiling at him. She felt so strongly about him. Was that really love? She wanted to be near him, to hold him, to be his forever and ever.

" No…" He said, turning back to her. He was smiling at her expression, which was disbelief. " I don't think that at all…that's something you would say though."

She looked at him with slight confusion.

" Um…what do you mean by that?" She asked.

" Well, it's defiantly something that you would say. You always used to say things like ' Do your best!' or ' We're all here for a purpose!' So many people believed in you and they still do because of what you do and say. That's what I meant." He said, looking away slightly. It felt so awkward to be hanging out with her at almost 4 in the morning, but it was nice to be there. He had to admit it – He felt closer to her instead of farther now that her memories were erased. He didn't know why though.

" Oh…I see. Well thank you then." She said with her cute little smile still on her face.

" Well, then…I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" He asked.

She was staring at him for a while. She didn't want him to leave her! She finally knew who he was and to find out, they loved each other. She knew she did…she could feel it with every fiber in her being!

" Yes…that's definite! I'll be at school!" She said, staring at him, trying to smile as best as she could.

" Good…Remember, I'm holding you to that promise! And if we're lucky…maybe you can move back into Shigure's with us. Everyone misses you and Kisa almost went ballistic!" He said, laughing slightly. He wanted her to move back in with them. Shigure always complained about how the chores were pilling up without their little ' housekeeper' and about how much he missed her. He remembered the first time she left and how lost he had felt without her there. It was such a horrible feeling and since then, even being away from her for one day broke him into pieces.

Tohru smiled again. Kisa – who was she? She thought for a few moments before finally getting a few fragments back. Kisa was the tiger! And a cute little one at that! That made her pretty happy that Kisa cared so much about her.

" Did she, well…I'll have to go see her after school tomorrow." She said. " And I also hope I can move in too…but what about Akito? Won't he be really angry?" she added after a few seconds.

" I…I was hoping that no one would tell him…but we can figure it all out later…well…goodnight Tohru." He said, kissing her cheek and smiling at her.

" Good night Kyo. I promise I'll see you tomorrow." She said, turning around to go back inside. She felt bad for Kyo coming all this way for a couple of minutes, but it was worth it to her. She walked inside and upstairs and into her and her cousin's room that they shared.

" Well, well…my little cousin visiting her boyfriend in the middle of the night? Tee hee hee." She said.

Oh no! She was caught by her cousin, Hikaru! (A/N – I didn't know her name, so I made it up, sorry! If any of you know, please tell me and I'll change it.) What was she going to do?

" I-it's not what you think! Its just, he felt like he needed to come over and I happened to wake up from a dream and saw him and -" She was cut off by her cousin.

" No sweat! I'm not going to tell or something. I think it's quite cute. That's the boy that dragged you out of the house that one day, right? The one with the red hair?" She asked, walking towards her in her blue and pink flowered pajamas.

" Uh…Yeah! His name is Kyo. He and Yuki, the other boy, came here." She said, sitting on her bed and taking off her slippers.

" That's cool that you still talk to them then. I thought you were in an argument or something when I heard you were going to move back in. By the way, I'm sorry about the last time you came to live with us. I'm sorry I was so rude. I guess I just got the wrong idea of you is all when I heard that you were living with all of those men in that house." She said, sitting across from her on her own bed.

" Oh…well…um thank you then!" Tohru said, smiling at her and pulling her covers back on.

" Its no problem…for now on…lets be friends, okay?" She asked.

" Okay!" She responded. It made her happy that some of her new family besides her grandfather didn't think she was still a whore. She wasn't, she wasn't at all! And she wanted them to know it too. She sighed slightly and closed her eyes…she was going to need more sleep if she was to see Kyo tomorrow.

WA! And chappie eight is up! The next chappie – chapter 9 – Back to school and going back home! See ya then!


	9. NOTICE

Asuka Sohryu

July 09th, 2006

I'm am finally deleting this story. I'm sorry, but as soon as I finish re-writing it, I am putting it onto a new account me and my best friend Odessa have.

The new name is called LeilaOdessa...or just click this. http/ hope you read this, because in EXACTLY one week, this story will be deleted. Sorry!


End file.
